White swordsman
by deltafrost
Summary: what happens when a man is brought to his knees and wants blood, with new students arriving draco has new meat to test and see if they can make the cut
1. Chapter 1

"you know if you keep looking at that window you may just fall asleep standing there watching that forest nothing is coming" said a calm voice the figure came in to the clock work tower with his cane in hand green over shirt and tie with vest over it putting the mug to his lips and taking a sip

"you know when I watch this forest it reminds me off home my real home ozpin and you knew when you found me I was something different something new something that can't be controlled but you instead take me under your wing and train me as a teacher." he said without even looking away from the forest and keeping his calm yet dignified demeanor

He then saw the bull head coming in dropping off new students "besides ozpin you know when you found me you taught me somethings but also caused trouble for the white fang and when I get my hands on the fucker that killed my parents there is nothing going to stop me from finding him and making his execution public so I say this ozpin how far would you think I go to exact my revenge on the one who killed my parents, how far can you push a man till he falls over, how far can you make a man slowly lose his mind, keep that in mind ozpin I think you will need it for when the new students arrive I wonder what type of fresh meat will get this time hopefully they'll make it throughout the whole course this time"

"I got a new person for you actually her name is ruby rose she took on a couple of white fang members by herself and I think you just might know her uncle crow do try to go easy on the this last year student barely had time to do homework and barely past with you training them so hard but on the other hand they were very good at their combatant skills so I applaud you for that but I must take my leave and I think you should to and also is also looking for you she said something about Tuesday night" he nodded and just kept looking at the forest thinking about his next actions and how his life was planned out if only it would allow him but he already knew someone else wanted him and she isn't happy to share with other people.

After an hour the bull head finally landed and the new students walked out in groups of friends and a couple loners with draco looking for the ones who will survive to see the end of the year but one student caught his attention and that was a blonde boy who look like he couldn't hurt a fly almost immediately he knew that boy who had potential but he needed the training in the proper way train and if he could find he person to do it he will

"you know I would like my students to be more lively this year if you don't mind, I know you trained with best and by the best but so help me if I found another white fang base under attack because you want to exact your revenge for the people who killed your parents please don't I know you hear those voices in your head also haeve an effect on you do tell me you have been taking your medicine boy" Draco just stood their hand clasped behind his back with his military sunglasses and digital camo vest on just like nothing is happening around him

"I'll try but I can't make promises and you know that won't happen the leaders of the white fang must face their consequences for what they did I want blood and I will get my blood whether it be bad or good they must know what it feels like to be brought down to your knees when you have nowhere to run to no one to lean on that is why they must pay, and yes I have been taking my medicine, and not he voices don't have an effect like that they want me to kill people yelling in my ear why don't I it would only be a simple flick of the wrist and pop no more people just the screams o all the people I killed and then when there's nothing left I will go insane manipulating the darkness and the minds of the grimm to do my bidding and then take all the kingdoms bringing them down one by one Atlas will go first due to the general, but I can't I can't because the student need to learn to fix the mistakes we forgot to do making our wrongs and fixing them so professor port who may you be pissing off this year."

 **Delta frost here with another fanfic and author he is a good a friend of mine so say Hi dad also arcy says**

" **Mother Fucker when I was 12 could put your ass in the ground and your son you better start respecting him or so help me god I will find and stab you 52 times 50 for the hell of it and 2 times to get revenge"**

 **Yea anyway the author is not my father we have this joke going on and we just went with it so pleas e review and check out some of my other stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back this is Delta Frost and triehl5566 with a brand new Chapter of the White Swordsman now I would like to point out that this shit doesn't belong to me at all none of it either does triehl5566 but for my other fanfic I need some OC's if you would please send me some that would be very much.**

 **Michael POV**

 **Couple of hours early**

'Oh my fucking god this is going to be such a drag' a man with a white trench coat and black hair along with a white long sleeved t-shirt. "Yo Michael what's up" a women with long blonde hair asked me, her name was Yang. "Oh hey what's up Yang, and is that your younger sister Ruby." Michael said pointing at Ruby. "Oh yeah, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Hmm" Michael said

"So I heard they have a new teacher at the school you know anything about him"

"All I know is that he goes hard and his semblance is something to not mess with, look there's beacon up ahead" they looked forward to find a castle like structure of beacon taking place and after an hour they finally landed only to see professor port and the new teacher standing there looking at the students studying them with iced gazes Michael only just gave them a look and continued on his way towards where the students gathering only to hear a student going off on another

"YOU DUNCE YOU COULD'V KILLED US ALL"

"I'm, I'm sorry"

"Yea well you better watch where you're going next time, aren't you a little young to be going to one of the most prestigious schools in remnant"

"Umm yea, my name's ruby rose but you can call me ruby"

"Likewise Ms. Ruby but you know you could've killed us all right you loaf's should understand proper manners"

"Ms. Schnee do please stop harassing the soon to be students I don't think your father would appreciate it and a call from his contractor" she stopped and looked to the side to see draco with a small smile pursed on his lips wit is hands behind his back. She just immediately went to hug him smiling and giving him a hug embracing him

"so how has it been with you and your family"

"about average the white fang have been doing some more psoriatic attacks but then they just stopped and only collect the dust, so how many white fang strong holds have been tore down, demon they call it." They were now standing side by side and walking to ceremony

"hmm ill have to talk to one of my contacts, I also took 6 strongholds in 3 weeks and yes the white fang got a bounty on me so big even your company could rival it but yes they do like to call me demon from time to time but I do believe I have you for one class and that's going to tear you a new one" he said a with a smile on his lips, finally arriving at the ceremony where ozpin will give his small speech and get theses hunters and huntresses going on their life to fight off the darkness but don't understand even in light there will always be darkness putting on his sunglasses and going to the front of all the students trying to figure out which students will survive and those that will make it looking over the crowd wile ozpin walked to the front of the microphone and stated

"welcome young students for I see a future of bright students, I also see talent squabbled talent that is in need of direction and a sense of purpose that is why I am here to give you that direction" with that he let without another word sipping from his coffee mug, draco just stood there and walked up to the microphone and said

"This has to be the sorriest group of students I've ever seen with mr. motion sickness over there" he said pointing to none other than jaune arc " I'm gonna make you in the finest hunter and huntresses I've ever seen when you're at your lowest I going to make you push limits if you ever have my class best be hoping I'm in a good mood, also I do not tolerate racism in my class or this school if you are caught to having affiliated with Faunus or human racism so help me god I will have my foot so far up each and every one of your asses not even your parents will be able to remove them do I make myself clear" With a round of nods and oks he sent them to their housing for the night

Michael POV

'Wow talk about some issues, hopefully I don't have his class sounds like an asshole teacher trying to take their issues out on someone else, man I cannot wait for tomorrow initiation cannot wait to relax and get this going, thanks to ozpin I would've been in jail' he thought to himself walking with the other students finding a place and setting down his bags and setting up his sleeping bag sitting down and pulling out a photo of his family blocking everything else out not realizing that the young teacher was standing right behind him

"you miss the don't you" draco said with a little grievance for him


	3. Chapter 3

**Delta frost back with another chapter of the white swordsman**

 **Michael POV**

Michael sat down on his sleeping bag looking at a photo of his parents. "You miss them don't you?" those words hung in my head like a headache that won't go away even if he was able to avenge his parents what will he have left. Looking behind him he saw Draco looking at him with his emotionless eyes but a sad smile on his face knowing full well what happened that day and reading up on his profile to select which student will survive and which ones will need help getting ready to stand up for themselves and it looks like the puke boy.

"Yea whitefang killed them and all I have left is my brother and he is somewhere" he said still looking at the picture.

"yea I lost everything to the white fang too killed my parents right in front of me cause they saw them as an obstacle but they did not expect me to come back and lash back but I do remember 2 of these persons Adam Taurus and roman Torchwick-" as soon as that name left Draco's mouth Michael was looking at him with a glare an trying to give a right hook but stopped in the middle of the swing and started to apply pressure to his hand bringing him to his knees ad students watching a boy get his ass kicked

"now, now use that anger against someone else no but you your special congrats kid you'll be known as rouge 1 till you can beat me in combat" twisting his arm behind his back and pinching a nerve in his shoulder and let him go

"You're going to feel that in 3... 2... 1..." as soon as Draco said that I was on the ground screaming in pain. "now listen up I'm going to choose a handful of students to go through my program and students who do make it all the way will get training and advanced combat but let it be known any discrimination in my class or in this school at is not tolerated at all Ozpin knows of my ways to deal with those types and trust me not a lot of people make it through" he stopped and kneeled in front of Michael

"Kid I'm gonna make you writhe in pain I hope you know to survive because I'm gonna break you down and build you up so understand this rouge 1 I'm going to make you into a real man and that goes for all of you understand this anyone who gets involved with my class you will understand this you are not higher or above me do you understand this very well do I make myself clear" everyone else nodded yea and a couple yes's were thrown

"Good night and good luck" that was all Draco had to say before he left and went to his dormitories or they so thought. Finally standing up from that nerve attack was dealt enough and trying to go after him only to find him gone thinking on what he saw next, Wiess, she was like an angel to bad she was arguing over something with 3 other girls. I decide to go to sleep for the night hopefully it would all go well in the initiation.

 **Draco POV**

Getting in the bullhead and heading for the night club he knew something was up junior has been real quiet and when he is quiet that means he either kept a score for himself or shit hit the fan and usually when that happens someone's ass is getting chewed out and it's also getting on his nerves since usally he kept the his bar going

HALF HOUR LATER

"JUNIOR YOU BETTER HAVE A SHOVEL AND A GRAVE SIGHT PICKED OUT BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU AN EARLY FUNERAL" the twin sisters were behind draco trying to keep away from his fury and that's something you don't want to be involved in

"draco how have ya been, I know it looks bad but-" junior was trying to keep a cool manner on but with the wreckage that was around them by none other than yang herself doing ohh sweet sweet mother of god junior was going to get his ass tore a new one

"don't put that shit on the plate and serve it up tell me the deal with the club that I expected you to get me my info, now what the hell do you got for me" walking over to a seat and sitting down with the twins passing by and sitting on either side of draco with a small smirk looking into teasing draco hopefully to get him a little up and calm down, leaning on him and getting comfortable.

"ok draco take it easy, I think you might like this torchwick and adam are planning something big I don't know fully all I know is there planning something and all I can say is that you are on their shit list and need you out of the way" he said with a emotionless face, draco just sat there with his hand on his chin and smiled and started laughing like he doesn't give a flying fuck

1 HOUR later

"you know we have to kill him he will be a falter to us he is nothing take control of your full potential and hear the screams of agony and pain take out your greatest enemy, take your rightful place with the people you belong with" was all draco ever got in silence no matter how much he tried to block it out it all came back more powerful and louder and one day he would finally snap

Stopping in front of a white door and reaching for the door knob and stopping immediately his gut told him something was off reaching for his pistol and kicking the door sweeping from side to side to find nothing with a little relief off his back he managed to put away the pistol heading to kitchen little did he suspect that he was being watched by a woman looked to be in her late teens maybe early twenty's with amber eyes and short shorts and tank top coming p behind him with exceptionally stealth

Without even looking behind him

"you know you could have just asked for a drink instead of stealing it, I don't like people stealing my shit finally going to the window and opening it and pulling out a pack of Marlboro reds 100's and lighting it and taking a deep inhale and exhale

"so care to explain why you are here cinder you know you got a target on your back and I plan on making sure to hit the bulls eye"

 **Wow so im finally back no im not dead but if you want to put a gun at my head do it be much appreciated anyway fuck that I got thank triehl65 for let me staying with him temporarily but anyway im working on my other fics to just give me a day or so that way I can shit back in order and yes I got another fic coming out kinda weird but if you're a 90's kid you will get the references leave a comment and like rate or review**

 **Delta frost out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there triehl5566 here and i will be writing this chapter I never really done anything so don't judge I tried my best so leave a review and tell me how my writing was. I will also be writing the next chapter. And always have a great day**

Chapter 4.

A ten and eight year old boy sat together chained to a wall "Brother when do you think we'll get out of here." the younger boy said. "I don't know Ryan, I just hope that mom and dad are alright." the older boy said. "Me too" Ryan replied to his older sibling, just as Ryan finish speaking two white fang members open the doors. "MICHAEL, RYAN STAND UP!" one of the two white fang members demanded to the two boys.

"Where are we going". Ryan asked the other man. "Just shut the fuck up and follow us." the man replied the two boys were walked down a very long, narrow and dark corridor, only to be stop at one of the many doors there. "WALK IN THE ROOM." the two men demanded. Michael hesitated to open the door.

As he slowly open the door they were greeted to a devastating sight of their mother and father that were badly beaten. Two other men were also in the room, one wearing mostly black and some red, his hair was also black and red as as well, Adam Taurus. the other man was huge and muscular wearing the regular white fang outfit ,but had his own mask, The White Fang Lieutenant.

In the middle of the room was a regular 9 mm handgun sitting on a table. The White Fang Lt. just simply said to Michael "Kill your parents and we will release your brother." Michael couldn't believe a word he had just heard from the large man, his brother meant everything to him, his brother was the most important person to him, and was given a chance to make his brother be free, but at the cost of his own parents. could he live with the fact that he killed his parents or will he sacrifice his and Ryan's future

"I CAN'T" Michael cried out. Adam had finally spoke by saying "Think about your brother and his life no matter what you do your parents will die for what they have done." Michael just look down he had to make the hardest decision of his life at just the simple age of ten, after what Adam said he went to grab the pistol from the table and pointed at his father who said "We will always love you son."

Michael woke up from his sleeping bag with cold sweat running down his face. he always has the same nightmare the day he killed his parents to save his little brother. He got up and looked around to only see Ruby and Yang walking over to him "Michael are you alright it looked like you were having some wicked dream there." yang asked with concern in her words "Yeah I just had a nightmare that is all." he replied "okay if you say so" yang said.

"So when is breakfast because i am starving" Michael said changing the topic. "Today's breakfast is, suppose to be pancakes" Ruby answered "Oh that is nice to know,and by the way ruby are you ready for today's initiation." Michael asked Ruby "Yep today I get to let my baby to all the talking." Ruby said joyfully "… and your baby is Crescent Rose, right?" he simply asked trying to find out if that what she meant "Pfft of course no one one else can have that title"she said as if it was a no-brainer. "Well i will see you at the locker room I am going to get ready then eat." Michael said as he grabbed his clothing and left to take a shower and eat.

Michael walked into the locker room to go get his weapon and battle gear. His weapon was simply a one handed long-sword and several throwing knives with weird markings on them, and fifty feet of steel wire all his supplies went on his upper right leg and the sword went on the back of his waist were a belt kept it secure Michael walked up to ruby and yang who were having a conversation about teams. "Honestly I don't think we get to chose our team i have a feeling that some way or another this initiation will be what decides our teams along with the student that will move on, to become Huntsmen and Huntresses." Michael said. Both Ruby and Yang jumped "AHH, when did you get there" they both asked in unison. "I just got here but i heard you whole conversation from locker." as he pointed a few lockers down. "Ooohhh" they both said once again in unison. "Well on another note Jaune is trying to flirt with Weiss Schnee." as he pointed out Jaune failed attempts at flirting, being rejected multiple times then finally gets pinned to a wall by the a red headed warrior "Pyrrha Nikos world renowned champion who won mistral tournament 4 times in a row quite an amazing feat if you ask me." Michael said.

"Come on Ruby ,Yang lets get going to beacon's cliff". he said as he gave an audible sigh."Where did I go wrong." Jaune whined "Snow Angel was probably not the best response." Michael said dryly. "Come on Jaune, let's get this done and over with." Jaune got up and walked with Ruby, Yang and Michael, as they arrived at the cliff Michael notice several gray launch pads he choose the furthest one next to Jaune.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today" Glynda said Now upon hearing this you will want to choose someone who you can work well with, so your partner for the next four years will be the first person you make eye contact with, after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."Ozpin added. Ruby looked like her whole world shattered like glass. "Any questions?" Ozpin asked only for Jaune to raise his hand and be ignored "So this landing strategy what is it actually, are you going to drop us off or something" Jaune asked, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as politely as he could. Upon hearing what Ozpin had said Jaune was launched in the air only to scream his head off. 'Just Pitiful' Michael thought as he to was launched.

 **I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter of The White Swordsman, tell me how I did and see you in the next chapter triehl5566 out.**


End file.
